


lysithea n cyril

by cali_sunshine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, is this weird i justtt like the story waaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cali_sunshine/pseuds/cali_sunshine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	lysithea n cyril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evercloseyoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evercloseyoureyes/gifts).



IS THIS WEIRD OR CREEPY IM SORRY I FIXATE ... 

i am not v good @ art n this photo sux

i rlly lik ur story ,, i kno i already commented so this is prob overkill n weird but i hope u lik this drawing i made

im sad and theres never enough ignatz content considering hes like 90% of my thoughts so thank u so much

im also a sucker for cliche high school dramas

HAVE A NICE DAY AA >_<


End file.
